


All or Nothing

by iwriteinpen



Series: Haikyuu Does Handball [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Sports, Articles, Athletes, Gen, News Media, Newspapers, Professional athletes, Social Media, Sports, Summer Olympics, Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics, Twitter, handball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteinpen/pseuds/iwriteinpen
Summary: Our boys are up against Poland in their last match in the group stage - if they don't win, the quarter-finals will continue to be nothing but unreachable dreams. If they manage to perform a miracle and win? Now that's a whole other story.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Does Handball [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713979
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Live Updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _FIC:_ Live updates from the match between Japan and Poland!

### Game 5: Japan vs. Poland

Tonight's game is between Japan and Poland and the stakes are high for Japan. Their dreams of reaching the quarter-finals all depend on the result of this game: The two points appointed for a win are the only way for Japan to advance to the next round, so a loss tonight will definitively send them home with nothing but crushed dreams

Japan’s starting lineup is Hinata, Nishinoya, Iwaizumi, Kageyama (substituted by Kuroo in the defense), Bokuto, Sawamura and Tsukishima in the goal.

1st Minute: 0:0 - The game begins. 

2nd Minute: 1:1 - Both teams are fast right out of the gate and the Polish team scores, but so does Iwaizumi!

3rd Minute: 2:1 - Save from Tsukishima and Japan pulls ahead! Bokuto shoots and scores!

5th Minute: 3:1 - The Polish players are stopped by the Japanese defense and the ball is now on our hands! This time, it’s Kageyama with the goal!

6th Minute: 4:1 - Another save from Tsukishima and another goal from Kageyama! He breaks through the opposing team like a knife through butter and scores. If this continues this game is Japan’s.

7th Minute: 6:1 - What is going on? First, a save from Tsukishima, then a goal from Sawamura, and then Poland makes a technical error. Hinata uses this to score. A 5 goal lead for Japan after only 7 minutes!

9th Minute: 7:1 - Poland can’t seem to find their rhythm today and their defense is getting steamrolled by the Japanese offense. Kageyama earns a penalty, he shoots it himself! And he scores!

10th Minute: 8:2 - The second goal from Poland today! Japan is quick and Bokuto scores in the second wave.

11th Minute: 8:3 - Penalty for Poland. It results in their third goal of the game!

12th Minute: 8:4 - Poland is waking up and is starting to catch up to Japan.

13th Minute: 9:4 - Kageyama scores on another penalty, making this his 4th goal in the game!

15th Minute: 10:4 - Another save from Tsukishima and Japan is on the fast break! Hinata is the first one in the other end, he catches the pass, shoots, and scores! It’s clear that Poland was not prepared to face a Japan playing with this high a tempo!

16th Minute: 11:4 - These guys are unbelievable! Tsukishima with another save and then Kageyama with his fifth goal!

17th Minute: 11:5 - The Japanese defense is strong today but Poland manages to score from the distance.

18th Minute: 12:5 - Iwaizumi with a goal on a fast break and Japan is up by seven again!

20th Minute: 13:5 - Akaashi steps onto the court in place of Iwaizumi. Tsukishima saves and Akaashi scores!

22nd Minute: 13:6 - Poland scores from the distance again.

23rd Minute: 14:6 - Nishinoya tries to score but the angle is too narrow… it just wasn’t meant to happen.

24th Minute: 14:7 - Poland again with a goal from the distance!

25th Minute: 14:8 - Japan loses the ball and Poland scores again.

27th Minute: 14:9 - Poland seems to have found their groove! While Japan slips up and makes yet another mistake.

30th Minute: 14:9 - We’d love to give you more updates but the errors are piling up and there hasn’t been scored a goal for three minutes.

30th Minute: 14:10 - Poland with their 10th goal! Nekomata calls for a timeout.

 **HALFTIME: 14:10 -** _No more goals in this half, Japan keeps their four-goal lead._  
_We’ve seen the two faces of Japan this first half! They steamrolled the opposing team in the first quarter and they even manage to lead by eight goals at 13:5! But after the 23rd minute, there was no goal from the Japanese and the Polish team managed to catch up with four goals._  
_The defense today, however, is extraordinary! Kuroo and Sawamura have really managed to whip their defense into shape!_  
_The mistakes and errors have to be minimized for Japan to win this game._

31st Minute: 14:10 - We’re off again, the Japanese begin in the same formation as they ended with in the first half, except that Iwaizumi is back on the court in place of Akaashi. Japan has the ball.

31st Minute: 15:10 - Hinata scores and makes the first goal of the second half.

33rd Minute: 15:10 - The Polish left back shoots ten meters over the goal, that’s not something you see everyday.

34th Minute: 15:11 - Poland scores their first goal of the second half as well

35th Minute: 16:11 - Hinata sprints down the court and gets the ball on a fast break. He scores!

35th Minute: 16:12 - Poland scores again.

36th Minute: 17:13 - Bokuto scores but so does Poland

38th Minute: 17:13 - Tsukishima saves! He simply catches the ball like it was nothing!

39th Minute: 18:14 - Iwaizumi scores, but, yet again, so does Poland. Iwaizumi tries again but misses.

40th Minute: 18:14 - Tsukishima makes sure this game doesn’t get close with another save! Bokuto misses in the other end.

42nd Minute: 18:14 - Tsukishima saves again! He keeps securing the lead with important saves!

43rd Minute: 18:15 - No! Hinata misses and Poland shortens the lead to three!

43rd Minute: 18:16 - Iwaizumi misses again! Poland earns a penalty and shorten the lead to only two!

45th Minute: 19:16 - Sawamura is completely open on the line and he scores! Finally another goal for Japan!

47th Minute: 20:17 - Kageyama misses but Hinata catches the rebound and scores!

48th Minute: 20:18 - Poland shortens the lead again.

48th Minute: 21:18 -Sawamura fights his way through the Polish defense and scores.

49th Minute: 21:19 - Kuroo receives a two minute suspension and the Polish wingplayer scores.

50th Minute: 22:19 - Kageyama scores, even though the referee nearly called passive play!

51st Minute: 22:19 - Tsukishima saves and what an important save that was!

52nd Minute: 23:19 - Kageyama scores again!

53rd Minute: 24:19 - Poland loses the ball and Nishinoya scores!

54th Minute: 24:20 - Iwaizumi misses again, and the Polish score.

56th Minute 24:21 - Poland again with a goal.

57th Minute. 25:22 - Anything can still happen in this game! Poland scores just like Bokuto!

58th Minute: 26:22 - Hinata effectively closes the game with this goal!

60th Minute: 26:23 - Poland manages to score one last time and the game is over!

 **END: -** _Japan wins 26:23 mostly thanks to an amazing start to the game!_


	2. Player Ratings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ARTICLE:_ Handball Expert Haruto Sato rates the players for their performance tonight.

* * *

## Player Ratings

Japan TV’s handball expert, Haruto Sato, grades the Japanese player’s performances after their fifth game at the 2020 Olympics.    
Japan wins 26-23 against Poland after magnificent play during the first quarter. Finally, Japan managed to win, increasing the chances of advancing. 

  * The playing style Japan showed at the start of the game today is what is needed to win this tournament. Though 3 goals seem like too few compared to the lead of 8 after 20 minutes play, it's a great result against a strong team like Poland.
  * Finally, we got to see how well the defence can be. The Polish team faced a wall every single time and had trouble finding a way through. 



The Japanese team showed us some of the best handball in this tournament so far. Unfortunately, like the last match, they start out slow after the halftime, only keeping the lead thanks to Tsukishima. It got a bit tight towards the end but they managed to keep it together and kept the lead all the way to the end. This is the level we want to see further on. 

  
  


**SATO’S GRADING SCALE**

**6 - Incredible**

**5 - Great**

**4 - Above Average**

**3 - Average**

**2 - Below Average**

**1 - Not great**

**0 - Failed**

**N/A - Less than five minutes of playing time**

_ Below follows the grades for each player as assigned by Haruto Sato. _

**Tsukishima Kei - 5**

Outstanding performance in the first half of the match, keeping Poland down on 10 goals. Keeps the lead while the attack can't seem to find their rhythm after the break. Ends on a saving percentage of 30 which isn't bad at all in a match like this.

**Ennoshita Chikara - N/A**

**Yaku Morisuke - N/A**

**Nishinoya Yuu - 1** **  
** He simply doesn't contribute enough. 1 goal and only 2 shots after 60 minutes is not good enough. Today, he didn't get to shoot the penalties as he has missed a few too many during the earlier matches. We know he can do much better.

**Hinata Shouyou - 6** **  
** Hinata was on fire in today’s match. 6 goals in 7 tries and all of them in regular play is impressive. It's impossible to see that this is his first big tournament for the national team. He plays with the confidence of older and far more experienced players. 

**Bokuto Koutarou - 5** **  
** 4 goals in 5 attempts. A bit of a quiet game from his side with only 5 shots but he makes sure to score when needed and plays well in defence. Draws attention towards himself that results in more room for the other players. 

**Iwaizumi Hajime - 2** **  
** Starts out great with 3 on 3 the first 20 minutes. When he gets back on the court in the second half, his accuracy seems to be left on the bench and he misses 3 shots in the final part on the match. It seems like he can't keep up his play under pressure. He makes more goals than in earlier matches but he has yet to show his best. 

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke - N/A**

**Kageyama Tobio - 6 (PLAYER OF THE MATCH)** **  
** Another incredible match from young Kageyama. The speed he starts out with is impossible for the Polish team to follow and when the match starts to get close, he's there again. The way he manages to find all of his teammates is truly impressive. It is obvious why he's in the starting line even as a rookie. 

**Kozume Kenma - N/A**

**Oikawa Tooru - N/A** . 

**Akaashi Keiji - 3** **  
** Only gets to play 10 minutes. Makes one goal in as many tries and plays well in defence. It will be interesting to see what he's able to do with more time on the court.

**Kuroo Tetsurou - 4** **  
** Stands well in defence side by side with Sawamura. They make a terrifying duo when they get it right like today. He receives a suspension at a critical moment which is starting to seem like a bad habit. 

**Sawamura Daichi - 6** **  
** Scores 3 goals in 3 tries. Stands like a wall in defence side by side with Kuroo and makes Tsukishima's job easy during the first half-hour. Makes two important goals when Japan needs them the most after a period of not scoring. We can only hope for the defence to stay this strong as the tournament goes on.

**Coach Nekomata - 4** **  
** There's not a lot he could have done differently. The players seemed to have the match under control and there was no reason to change the play. Again we saw a mentally well-prepared team ready from the first second. Still, he has to figure out how to get the team ready right after the break and not use 10 minutes to get going again. Against a stronger team, these 10 minutes might cost the victory. 


	3. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _FIC:_ The guys celebrate tonight's result by having dinner together at a restaurant. They're happy, relieved, and there's food... chaos ensues.

The restaurant is quiet.

  
No guests are left, but the lights are still on, and a few of the staff members are pushing tables together. The sounds from boiling pans and knives cutting through various vegetables float out from the kitchen in the back.

  
The bell over the door rings and the silence is quickly replaced by voices from several people, the majority huddled together at the entrance of the restaurant.

Ukai approaches the server who then escorts them to the table that has been pushed together just for them.

Each player takes a seat around the table, and they are soon served drinks. They chatter amongst themselves but as the food is brought out, they fall silent, watching as the table soon bursts with different dishes and overflows with tasty treats.

Once everyone has filled their plates, Daichi and Kuroo stand up.

“As your captains,” Daichi begins, “we’d like to bring a toast to you. For everything you’ve done and for how hard we have fought to be able to celebrate tonight.” Daichi raises his glass. “Japan!” he yells.

“FIGHT!” the rest of the table responds, and the chaos breaks out.

Kuroo grins as he watches Nishinoya perform what looks like martial arts in order to steal the yakiniku from Bokuto, who’s hoarded the platter entirely for himself. It’s only barely that Nishinoya manages to avoid a flying chopstick in return.

Kuroo turns back to Daichi beside him and bumps his shoulder gently.

“Hey,” he says, voice low but happy.

“Hey, you,” Daichi says back. A smile stretches across his face and Kuroo knows Daichi’s flushed cheeks aren’t because it’s warm in the restaurant. They’re all sporting similar faces with sparkling eyes, loud laughter, and easy, bright smiles. It’s the relief that has settled over them, and with the adrenaline from the match being not entirely gone yet, the mixture of emotions rushing through them all is almost intoxicating.

Kuroo lets an arm slide across Daichi’s back and rests his hand om Daichi’s hip.

“How much trouble do you think the kids will cause tonight?” he asks.

Daichi snorts and leans against Kuroo. “First, you’re not their parent, Bokuto is older than you.”

Kuroo waves a hand dismissively. “Details, details.”

“Secondly, shouldn’t I be asking _you_ how much trouble you’ll cause tonight?”

“Oh, I’ll cause you trouble if that’s what you’re asking for,” Kuroo says, smirking. “Hey, airhead!” he yells across the table. Daichi lightly punches him in the shoulder.

Bokuto immediately turns to face the general direction of the yell but doesn’t stop stuffing his face with the last pieces of yakiniku, much to Nishinoya’s dismay.

“I heard my name being called!” Bokuto calls back. Beside him, Akaashi rolls his eyes.

“Your name isn’t airhead, you idiot,” Akaashi tells him.

Bokuto nods sternly. “You’re right, Akaashi.” He scolds his features into something resembling grave seriousness before shouting back, “My name is Bokuto the Great, King of Handball, Lord of Goals. You must refer to me by my real name if you want my attention.”

Across the table, Oikawa glares at him. “Excuse you. You can’t just snatch people’s titles. I’m the Great King of Handball.”

“I’ll be King of Ball then,” Bokuto retorts, smirking. “Much better title, anyway.”

Oikawa sputters and Iwaizumi has to thump him on the back, hard. “Trashykawa,” he mumbles.

Tsukishima, the only one that hasn’t already inhaled an entire plate of food, leans back to take a photo. He intends to send it to Yamaguchi as proof of the fact that he actually went out tonight. Just as he clicks the button the frame is invaded by Noya and Tanaka. Tanaka pulls some ungodly grimace, while Noya just opted for a smile. Tsukishima shakes his head but sends the photo to Yamaguchi anyway.

At the end of the table sits Kageyama and Hinata, both of them stuffing their faces with every piece of food in their vicinity.

“Of course it doesn’t count if you play against anyone else,” Kageyama grunts. “Dumbass,” he adds.

“A win count is a count of how many times someone’s won,” Hinata says. “Therefore, my wins against Yaku, Ennoshita, and Bokuto absolutely count!”

“What about your endless losses against Kenma, shouldn’t they count for something then?”

Hinata slaps a hand over Kageyama’s mouth. “ _Shh!_ We don’t speak of my games against Kenma!”

Kageyama feels a blush creeping across his cheeks and he glares at Hinata who removes his hand immediately, staring at it as if he didn’t realize where he just put it.

“It’s a win count of the games between _us two_ , anyway, so why are you involving everyone else?” Kageyama asks.

“Because...” Hinata pauses, takes a bite of his meat bun. Then another one. He’s about to take the third one, but Kageyama snatches the meat bun directly from Hinata’s fingers. “Hey!”

“You were saying?” Kageyama prompts. Hinata ignores the small smirk pulling at the corners of Kageyama’s lips. He ignores it to the point of wanting to slap it off his face.

“Because you always cheat and play a Draw Four right as I’m about to win!”

“So? It’s not my fault I’m good at Uno.”

“No one’s good at Uno! It’s luck. Which means you’re cheating when you always have a Draw Four!”

Kageyama scoffs. “I don’t do cheating.”

Hinata is about to quip back but before he can, a loud, shrill noise rips their attention to where Tanaka sits. Everyone quiets down and stares and Tanaka tries his best to look as unaffected as he can by the chaos around him.

“What the hell just happened?” Bokuto asks loudly.

“Tanaka is just a nice person and decided to share our food with the floor,” Kuroo says.

“It looked hungry.” Tanaka shrugs and Nishinoya laughs loudly. Everyone around the table soon joins in and the laughter and smiles carry on into the night.

For now, the guys can focus on their achievement tonight. Tomorrow, however, reality will kick in and preparations for their quarter-finals will begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssst! Follow us on tumblr at [@hqdoeshandball](http://hqdoeshandball.tumblr.com) to see the social media posts! Some things from tonight's dinner might be shared over there ^^


End file.
